


Cancelled Flights and Coffee

by Shaes_bae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Airports, Christmas, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snowed In, stuck in an airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaes_bae/pseuds/Shaes_bae
Summary: Dean is flying home for Christmas when he meets a handsome stranger. When all flights are cancelled due to a snow storm, they're presented with the chance to get to know each other better.For LeafZelindor as a part of the Profound Bond Christmas Exchange 2018





	Cancelled Flights and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeafZelindor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/gifts).



> This is a gift for [LeafZelindor](https://leafzelindor.tumblr.com/) who wished for something cute an holiday related + being snowed in, stuck in an airport and coffee shops among other things and hopefully I've managed to incorporate most of them in a good way!  
> I also really want to thank [Nickelkeep](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep) for being an amazing beta and making this fic seem better written than it first was. 
> 
> I really wish that I could've made this fic a little better but the holidays were busy! I've written most of this in the middle of the night so please bear that in mind and don't judge it too harshly ❤️

Dean stepped out of the taxi as it arrived at the airport, breathing in the crisp winter air and stretched. The cab ride had taken one and a half hours and it had been a while since he spent so much time in a car. He had left that life behind him. He waved off the taxi driver’s offer to help him with his suitcase, heavy with the weight of half a dozen Christmas presents, and lifted it out himself before thanking and paying the man. Dean’s fingers and ears started to feel frozen almost immediately, picking up his pace towards the airport. He soon noticed why his fast strides were a bad idea as he felt his feet slip on a patch of ice. As he tried to get back his footing, he saw a person quickly approaching him. In his desperation, Dean reached out towards the person to try and steady himself on them, but he clearly misjudged how much force he put into it as he felt himself falling forward and bringing the stranger down with him into the snow.

 

“Uh...hi?” Dean said, trying to think of anything to say that would make this situation less awkward.

“Hello,” his savior said. The stranger was beautiful. He had bright blue eyes, dark messy hair and some stubble on his chin. And he didn’t seem to mind at all that Dean had pulled him into the snow and was still resting on top of him. Dean’s mind became fuzzy for a while, overwhelmed by the closeness of their faces and hyper aware of the heat radiating from the stranger’s body underneath him. 

 

“Hi,” Dean said breathlessly. The stranger’s brow furrowed. 

 

“You’ve already said that.” 

 

“Oh,” Dean couldn’t believe how stupid he was coming across. It wasn’t his fault that this man was too hot for Dean to function when within close proximity. “Thank you for, um…”

 

“Being your safety mat?” The man’s voice sounded a bit annoyed but there was a twinkle in his eyes telling a different story. Dean started laughing. 

 

“I’m so sorry, man! God this is embarrassing...” 

 

“It was no problem. Although while I  _ am  _ enjoying this, my back is starting to get cold.” Dean blushed before getting up and reaching out a hand. The other man took it and let himself be helped up by Dean.

 

“I’m Dean by the way.”

 

“Castiel,” the man replied, shaking Dean’s hand as they were still clasped together from helping Castiel get up. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from Castiel, there was something about him that made Dean feel like he was being pulled by a magnet. No choice but to keep looking into those deep blue eyes. It was Castiel who first broke the stare. 

 

“We should probably get inside,” Castiel said as the wind started picking up, powdery snow blowing around them. 

 

“You’re right,” Dean mumbled, averting his eyes. Now feeling embarrassed about the falling  _ and _ the staring. 

 

Inside the airport the men separated, going to different places to check in their luggage. When Dean moved over to the security checkpoint, he could see Castiel at the front of the line. He was wearing a loose-fitting trench coat but as Dean looked, he removed it, showing off a big knitted sweater. It had a pattern of reindeers and made him look softer and cuter than Dean’s first impression. Castiel passed the security check and started to walk away. 

Dean tried to follow him with his gaze, but he soon disappeared around a corner. There was something about that man that made Dean unable to think about anything else. He’d felt lonely lately. Dean worked as an elementary school teacher and while he got to meet a lot of people through his job, most were kids or unavailable parents. Besides, the kids mattered a lot to him, at work they were his sole focus and he wouldn’t go out with one of the parents. Who knew how awkward that could turn out? A lot of his friends had gotten into relationships lately, turning him into the only single one in the group. But, no, he was not gonna fall for the first cute guy he saw. Dean didn’t even know if he was single or even interested! 

 

Dean headed over to the gate. There was still a while to wait, so he sat down reading his book. He was afraid of flying and had always been, so he made a big effort to put his focus elsewhere. Half an hour later an announcement came from the speakers. His flight was delayed by an hour. Dean sighed and returned to his book. If there’s one thing working with small children has taught him, it’s patience. He got lost in the book again and forgot about the flight until there was another announcement. 

 

“Because of the ongoing snowstorm, all flights have been cancelled.” 

 

Dean looked up from his book and peered out through the windows. His brain took a moment to figure out why the windows were suddenly so difficult to see through before he realized it’s because half were covered with snow. Outside the wind blew the snow around fiercely, making the air thick of it. 

 

He stared in shock for a while. It’s  _ Christmas Eve _ ! What is he supposed to do? The announcer seemed to be reading his mind. 

 

“There will be no flights tonight and it’s unsure when the weather will allow us to fly out. There will also be no busses leaving and everyone is advised to stay inside the airport until it passes,” a friendly female voice announced through the speakers. 

 

Son of a bitch. What the hell was he supposed to do? He decided to call up his mom and tell her the bad news. 

 

Afterwards, his stomach rumbled and decided for him that he should find someplace to eat. The airport wasn’t big but there were a few places. He decided to go into the coffee shop. Apparently, a lot of the other disappointed passengers seemed to have the same idea. He stood in the line and it felt like thirty minutes had gone by before it was finally his turn. He ordered a sandwich, something called a gingerbread latte, and a slice of pie just in case. He took his food and looked for a seat. The place was packed but eventually he spotted an empty seat. As he got closer, he noticed that it belonged to a table where another man was already sitting. A table where  _ Castiel _ was already sitting. Dean’s stomach filled with butterflies as he approached the table, putting on what he hoped was his most charming smile. 

 

He felt a sharp pain in his thigh and realised he had walked straight into a table. He apologized profusely to the lady whose coffee he knocked over and then looked up. Castiel had seen him, of course, an amused smile on his face. Dean continued towards Castiel’s table, heat rising in his cheeks.

 

“Hey there, Castiel, is this seat taken?” Castiel’s smile grew wider at the request.

 

“No, please sit,” Castiel replied. “And please, call me Cas.” 

 

“Okay, Cas.” Dean sat down across from him. “Your flight get cancelled too?”

 

“Yes,” Cas answered, his brow furrowed. “All flights were cancelled.” Dean mentally facepalmed. He felt his cheeks become warmer. He had met the man a total of two times and both of them had started out with Dean embarrassing himself. 

 

”Right… uhm…” Dean stammered. 

 

”Are you visiting your family?” Cas saved them both from the awkwardness. 

 

“Yeah, I don’t get to see my family too often so it’s nice to gather everyone during the holidays. My brother got a kid a little over a year ago, I haven’t seen them since. We talk on the phone and he sends me cute videos all the time but, y’know, it’s not the same. I’m an elementary school teacher so I spend every day among small children and I can’t help but think about my niece. I mean how tall is she, how is her language developing? I’m not there to see all those things and it sucks. Sorry, I’m rambling a bit.” Dean blushed. He couldn’t help it, there was just something earnest in Cas’s eyes that seemed to convey that he was so very interested in what Dean had to say. He couldn’t look away. 

 

“It’s alright, I wish I had a better relationship with my brothers. Our Christmases often involve fighting. It’s like a war zone. Differing ideologies,” Cas waves it off. 

 

“But you still visit?” Dean asked. He couldn’t imagine his relationship to his family being like that. Of course they had their differences, but they didn’t  _ fight _ . 

 

“Yeah, they’re not all bad,” Cas said, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Besides, if I’m not there my mother would never stop pestering me about it.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I hope she’ll be nice to you, I mean it’s not like it’s your fault the planes were cancelled.”

 

“Knowing my mom, she’d still manage to make it my fault,” Cas sighed. He changed the subject before Dean had a chance to comment. 

 

“You mentioned you’re an elementary school teacher? Do you enjoy it?” Castiel asked. 

 

“Yeah it’s awesome. I love kids and the ones in my class are just amazing. I’m actually wearing some of the bracelets they’ve made me,” Dean says, motioning to his arm. He had a mixture of leather bracelets and bracelets with pearls in a wide array of colors. Cas smiled. 

 

“It’s very cute.” Their eyes met again and Castiel’s eyes seemed to glow and he had a warm smile. 

 

“They’re adorable. They always do the silliest things.”

 

“Like what?” Castiel inquired. Dean stopped for a moment. He loved talking about his job, but most people got bored after a while. But not Cas. Cas seemed so genuinely intrigued that Dean started telling stories about the children he taught. They talked and talked until a young woman came up to their table. 

 

“I’m sorry, but we’re closing up now. Would you like a takeaway box for that?” She asked. Dean looked around, dumbfounded. It was much later than he thought, the sky outside dark. He looked down at his tray in shock as he realized that he hadn’t even finished his pie. 

 

“Yeah, um, yeah, that would be awesome,” Dean stammered out. He had probably never been so distracted that he forgot to eat a slice of pie that was in front of him. Cas really was something special. 

 

Dean got his pie and a plastic fork before leaving the coffee shop. They strolled around the airport for a while before settling down on a bench nearby Dean’s gate. Dean still had his pie. He opened the box and took a bite. It was pretty good, especially under the circumstances. 

 

“You wanna taste some?” Dean asked Cas, holding out a forkful of pie. 

 

“Okay,” Castiel responded before he took the fork and brought it to his mouth. “Yeah, that’s some pretty good pie.” He sucked the fork clean, making Dean’s eyes focus in on Cas’s very pink lips. Castiel seemed to notice it, bringing the fork down and looking at Dean. They each looked deep into the other’s eyes. Dean soon started to feel himself leaning in closer towards Cas who appeared to be doing the same. The moment seemed to go in slow motion, Dean felt a tugging sensation in his chest, pulling him towards Cas, slowly but steadily. They were close enough now for Dean to get a whiff of Cas’s cologne and feel his breath against his lips. Dean closed his eyes. 

 

“Attention all passengers! Our flights are waiting for permission to fly out, please go to your gates as soon as possible so that they can take off as soon as permission is granted. Please see the flight information screens.”

 

The moment was broken. They both drew back, Dean feeling embarrassed. 

 

“We should probably go and umm,” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Yes,” Cas said briskly before standing up and walking away. But before he could fully turn away Dean could see a blush on his cheeks. They made their way over to one of the screens, stating that both of their flights would be leaving as soon as possible. 

 

“Sooo… I guess we should both head to our gates then?” Dean mumbled. 

 

“Yes. I suppose so,” Cas agreed, yet neither of them moving. Dean looked over at Cas, gathering up some courage.

 

“Would you want to exchange phone numbers? I would love to spend time with you somewhere that isn’t a snowed in airport,” Dean laughed. Castiel smiled. 

 

“I would like that very much,” Cas replied. 

 

“Awesome,” Dean said, pulling out his phone. They exchanged numbers and then went quiet again. Dean looked away from Cas. He didn’t want to be the asshole who kept everyone waiting and he too easily got lost in Cas’s eyes, he had no chance of just walking away from Cas if he didn’t. “I’ll see you, I guess. Merry Christmas!” He turned and walked away. 

 

Dean had walked a few paces before he heard Cas shout his name. He turned around and saw Cas jogging up to him before slowing down and walking right into Dean’s personal space. Cas placed one steady hand on Dean’s waist and cupped Dean’s cheek with the other. He leaned in and placed his lips on Dean’s. Dean felt his eyes close as fireworks exploded inside of him. He let his hands grab onto Castiel’s waist, seeking out the other man’s warmth. Every press of lips sent sparks all through Dean’s body. It felt like it had gone on for eons yet when Cas broke off it was much too soon. 

 

“Merry Christmas,” Castiel smiled before he turned away and walked towards his gate, leaving a shocked Dean in his wake. In a haze, Dean made his way over to his gate and boarded the plane. It didn’t take long before the plane had taken off and Dean caught himself unable to stop smiling. His mind was so preoccupied that Dean forgot his fear of flying. He had definitely fallen. 

 

In fact, neither of them could stop thinking of the other. On a different plane, Castiel sat with a matching grin. If the men had planned on keeping their meeting a secret, it was a lost cause. Within 20 minutes of Dean and Cas arriving to their respective families, their good yet absent-minded moods were soon noticed, and both had been forced to tell their families everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this you can find me on tumblr as [insertbottomdeanpunhere](https://insertbottomdeanpunhere.tumblr.com/) although it's marked as explicit right now so I'm not sure how much luck you will have there...


End file.
